The invention relates to a circuit arrangement with a Darlington stage with means for removing charges during the circuit breaking of the Darlington transistors.
Such a circuit arrangement is known. In the known circuit, there are connected parallel to the base emitter section of the Darlington transistors, diodes which, in order to remove undesired charges in the base area of the Darlington transistors, are short-circuited by a drive signal so that the base charges of the Darlington transistors can flow off and the base of the Darlington transistors is thereby cleared. In the known circuit, a circuit-breaking capacity which must be supplied externally is required to clear the Darlington transistors.